I Don't Know
by Fanlady
Summary: "Tanyakan pada hatimu. Apa yang sebenarnya saat ini kau inginkan?" "Aku ... tidak tahu ..." AU. One-shot. Warnings inside.


" **I Don't Know"**

A fanfiction by **Fanlady**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, author!Yaya, one-shot, OOC, no-pairing, plotless, berisi curhatan penulis, read at your own risk~

.

.

.

Yaya memandangi layar di hadapannya yang sedari tadi menunjukkan halaman dokumen kosong yang menanti untuk diisi. Beberapa kali ia coba mengetikkan berbagai kata, tapi segera dihapusnya hingga kembali menyisakan halaman kosong. Yaya mengerang frustasi dan membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, membuat gelas minuman yang berdiri di atasnya sedikit bergetar.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang depresi, ya?"

Sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya membuat Yaya mendongak. Ia melihat sahabatnya, Ying, telah berdiri di hadapannya dan tengah menatapnya dengan wajah prihatin. Apa ia memang kelihatan semenyedihkan itu?

"Ying ..." Yaya menahan diri agar tidak menangis saat itu juga. Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah _cafe_ yang cukup ramai. Akan sangat memalukan kalau ia mulai menangis meraung-raung di sini.

"Duh ... Sudah kuduga saat kau meneleponku dan tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu pasti ada sesuatu," kata Ying seraya menghela napas panjang. Ia menarik kursi di hadapan Yaya dan menghempaskan diri di sana. "Jadi, ada masalah apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu ..." gumam Yaya.

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak tahu aku punya masalah apa. Aku hanya sedang sangat galau," kata Yaya lesu.

"O-ke ... Galau itu pasti ada sebabnya 'kan, Yaya ..." ujar Ying penuh kesabaran. Ia tahu kadang sahabatnya ini bisa bersikap sangat aneh jika sedang banyak pikiran, jadi ia tidak merasa terlalu heran lagi. "Apa yang membuatmu galau sampai seperti ini?"

"Entahlah ... Aku—aku hanya merasa tiba-tiba kehilangan tujuan ..."

"Tujuan untuk apa?"

"Tujuan untuk ... menulis ..."

"Menulis?" Ying sedikit mengerutkan kening, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk paham. "Oh, benar juga. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering menulis, ya? Kau masih sering menge _post_ -nya di blogmu?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Ya," balasnya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba kehilangan tujuan untuk menulis? Kau ingin berhenti?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti ... Hanya saja ... akhir-akhir ini menulis terasa semakin sulit ..." Yaya mendesah panjang dan mulai memainkan sedotan di gelasnya. "Aku suka menulis. Aku sangat ingin menulis. Tapi ... aku tidak bisa benar-benar menikmatinya lagi ..."

"Hmm ... begitu ya ..."

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan minuman untuk Ying. Ia sempat memesannya tadi saat pertama kali masuk ke _cafe_ ini. Ying berterima kasih pada sang pelayan, kemudian mulai menyeruput jus apelnya sambil terus mengawasi Yaya.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa sulit untuk menulis? Pasti ada alasannya, 'kan?" tanya Ying.

"Aku ... sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu," aku Yaya jujur. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa merasa seperti ini. Padahal tadinya menulis terasa begitu menyenangkan, tapi tiba-tiba saja ... semuanya menjadi seperti ini ..."

"Mungkin kau hanya merasa jenuh. Lebih baik cari kegiatan lain dulu untuk merilekskan pikiranmu. Baru kemudian kau mulai menulis lagi," saran Ying.

"Aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi tetap saja, yang ingin kulakukan hanya menulis. Itu satu-satunya caraku untuk menenangkan pikiranku setiap kali ada masalah. Tapi sekarang justru itu juga ikut menjadi masalah untukku."

"Lebih baik kau coba memikirkan semuanya dari awal lagi. Pikirkan, apa yang membuatmu mulai suka menulis, dan kenapa kau ingin terus melakukannya?"

Yaya merenung sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan sedikit ragu. "Awalnya ... aku menulis hanya sebagai bentuk pelarian. Aku ingin melarikan diri dari semua masalahku, karena itu aku mulai menulis." Yaya mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan lesu dan memandangi bulir-bulir air yang mengembun di gelasnya. "Tapi kemudian itu menjadi suatu kesenangan sendiri bagiku. Aku jadi kecanduan, dan aku mulai merasa gelisah setiap kali aku tidak melakukannya. Meski begitu, ternyata lama-kelamaan aku mulai merasa lelah juga. Aku tahu selama ini aku hanya menggunakan menulis sebagai alasan untuk terus menerus lari dari kenyataan, dan akhirnya hal itu membuatku merasa lelah sendiri, dan juga merasa bersalah ..."

Yaya terdiam cukup lama dan hanya memandang minumannya yang sama sekali tak tersentuh dengan tatapan kosong. Ying dengan sabar menunggunya melanjutkan cerita, tapi melihat Yaya yang sepertinya semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya, membuat Ying memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Jadi, kalau kau merasa lelah, bukankah lebih baik kau berhenti saja? Tak ada gunanya terus melanjutkannya kalau kau sendiri sudah tak bisa menikmatinya lagi," ujar Ying hati-hati.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu ... Aku sudah berulang kali ingin berhenti, tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena ... aku juga merasa bersalah pada orang-orang yang menungguku," gumam Yaya.

"Menunggumu? Siapa?"

"Yah ... kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tapi aku memiliki beberapa pembaca setia," ucap Yaya sedikit malu. "Mereka bukan penggemar, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan. Karyaku tidak sebagus itu sampai memiliki penggemar tersendiri. Mereka lebih seperti ... _teman_. Teman yang selalu mendukungku dengan membaca setiap tulisanku dan juga memberiku semangat lewat komentar-komentar mereka. Teman yang selalu ada kapanpun aku merasa kesepian dan ingin ditemani. Aku bisa terus menulis karena mereka ..."

"Kalau begitu bagus, 'kan? Berarti kau punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk terus menulis. Jadi kenapa harus berhenti?"

"Karena ... akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aku hanya memaksakan diri untuk menulis. Aku tidak benar-benar menulis dengan sepenuh hati. Aku hanya menulis tanpa benar-benar memahami apa yang kutulis, karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka yang terus menunggu kelanjutan tulisanku. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Tulisanku semakin berantakan dan tidak bermakna. Aku tidak yakin apa masih ada yang mau mebacanya ..."

"Yaya ... Kau itu terlalu khawatiran. Jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak ada, Yaya. Kau hanya membuat dirimu sendiri frustasi." Ying memandang sahabatnya yang kini menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam tangannya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ahli dalam menghibur orang lain, tapi Ying tahu Yaya membutuhkan penghiburan sekarang. Setidaknya ia akan berusaha untuk membuat sahabatnya itu kembali bersemangat.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau merasa sangat depresi dengan hasil tulisanmu sendiri?" tanya Ying. Yaya menggeleng. "Karena kau menulis hanya untuk menyenangkan orang lain. Kau harusnya menulis untuk dirimu sendiri, Yaya. Dengan begitu kau bisa lebih menikmati hasil karyamu tanpa perlu merasa terbebani dengan komentar orang."

"Tapi ... aku memang tetap melanjutkan menulis untuk mereka ..."

"Ya, kau mungkin tetap menulis untuk orang-orang yang menunggumu. Tapi sebenarnya kau juga menulis untuk dirima sendiri, kan? Kau merasa senang setiap kali menulis, karena memang itulah yang sebenarnya sangat kau sukai. Jadi jangan pikirkan orang lain dulu, Yaya. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri, dan kau pasti akan bisa menemukan jawaban yang kau cari."

Yaya menunduk menatap jari-jarinya. Jawaban seperti apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia cari?

"Aku ... benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ..."

"Tanyakan pada hatimu. Apa yang sebenarnya saat ini kau inginkan?"

"Aku ... tidak tahu ..."

"Ayolah, Yaya. Kau sebenarnya tahu apa yang kau inginkan, tapi kau memilih untuk mengabaikan dan berpura-pura tidak melihatnyanya. Benar, kan?"

Yaya tertegun. Benarkah yang dikatakan Ying? Tapi mengapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa begitu? Yaya benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dinginkan hatinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar buta, kehilangan arah. Salahkah kalau ia merasa sangat tertekan?

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari hal yang paling mengganggumu saat ini. Menulis," Ying mengetukkan jari ke meja dan menatap Yaya tajam dari balik lensa bundarnya. "Kau masih ingin melakukanya atau tidak?"

"Aku ... tidak tahu ..." gumam Yaya.

"Apa kau suka menulis?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu berhenti. Kau menyukainya, 'kan? Jadi lanjutkan saja. Sesederhana itu, Yaya. Tak perlu membuatnya sebegitu rumit."

"Tapi ... aku tidak tahu lagi untuk apa aku menulis ... atau untuk siapa ..."

"Menulislah untuk dirimu sendiri. Bukan agar kau bisa melarikan diri dari masalah. Bukan karena ada orang-orang yang menunggumu. Tapi menulislah karena kau memang suka menulis. Menulis, menulis, menulis. Teruslah menulis sampai kau tidak lagi suka menulis. Lalu carilah hal lain yang kau sukai, dan lakukanlah. Hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk disia-siakan, Yaya. Jadi gunakanlah sebaik mungkin untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kau inginkan."

Ying menyeruput minumannya sampai tandas, kemudian mengerang pelan. "Ah, kau membuatku banyak bicara sampai tenggorokanku terasa sakit," keluhnya.

Yaya tertawa pelan dan menghapus setitik air di sudut matanya. "Kau memang selalu banyak bicara, nona cerewet," katanya.

"Benar juga. Tapi jarang-jarang aku bisa menasehati orang sampai panjang lebar seperti ini."

"Memang. Bisanya kau hanya tahu mengkritik dan mengomel tanpa henti."

"Hei, aku tidak mengomel!"

Yaya kembali tertawa mendengar protes sahabat berkamacatanya itu. Ia menarik gelas minumannya dan akhirnya mulai menghabiskannya perlahan.

"Jadi menurutmu, aku harus tetap menulis?" tanya Yaya ragu.

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, ya lakukan saja," balas Ying seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Walau aku harus memaksakan diri untuk menulis?"

"Kalau itu sih jangan. Aku tahu kau suka menulis, tapi tak perlu sampai memaksakan diri. Kalau kau memang sedang merasa jenuh, istirahatlah sejenak. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba hal-hal lain untuk mengalihkan pikiranmu. Jalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikiran mungkin bagus juga," ujar Ying sambil berpikir-pikir.

"Benar juga. Aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan ..." gumam Yaya.

"Nah, kan! Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan akhir pekan nanti. Bagaimana kalau ke pantai? Kau suka, 'kan? Kita harus mengajak Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal juga. Tunggu, aku akan segera menghubungi mereka."

Sementara Ying mengubek tasnya untuk mencari ponsel, Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan menatap hiruk-pikuk kota di luar sana.

Ada banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Masing-masing mereka mungkin juga sedang menghadapi masalah seperti dirinya, tapi mungkin masalah yang berbeda. Mungkin ada yang sedang depresi karena masalah pekerjaan. Mungkinjuga ada yang baru merasakan patah hati karena cinta.

Semua orang adalah sama, mereka pasti pernah mengalami masalahnya masing-masing. Tapi yang membedakannya adalah seperti apa orang itu menghadapi masalahnya. Apakah tetap tersenyum dan berpura-pura seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Atau memilih untuk mencari jalan keluar sebisa mungkin agar bisa merasa lega. Dan tak sedikit yang merasa depresi dan putus asa hingga berpikir semua masalahnya tak akan pernah berakhir.

Seperti apapun masalah yag dihadapi, yang terpenting tetaplah bagaimana kita menyikapinya. Jangan birkan masalah mengontrol sikap kita, tapi kitalah yang harus mengontrol masalah itu agar tidak semakin melebar dan mulai menghancurkan hal-ha lain. Hidup ini singkat, jadi sayang sekali kalau harus dilewatkan dengan terus tenggelam dalam rasa putus asa. Benar, 'kan?

"Ying ..." panggil Yaya pelan.

"Ya?" Ying yang tengah memencet beberapa nomor di ponselnya mendongak.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendnegarkan ceritaku," ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Ying balas tersenyum. "Tak masalah. Itulah gunanya sahabat, 'kan?"

.

.

.

End

A/N :

Yap, benar sekali. Ff ini sepenuhnya cuma hasil curcolanku semata. Maafkan karena udah membuang-buang waktu kalian yang berharga untuk membaca curhatan nggak penting ini (kalau ada yang baca sampai habis sih)

Aku memang sedang galau berat, dan aku nggak tau harus curhat ke siapa, jadinya aku curhat lewat tulisan aja. Walau sebenarnya ini yang sedang jadi bahan kegalauan aku sih.

Yang dialami Yaya itu bener-bener apa yang sedang kualami sekarang. Aku pengen nulis, tapi nggak bisa nulis (walau ujung-ujungnya nulis juga /plak) Dan itu sangat, sangat menyiksa.

Mungkin ada yang sedang (atau pernah) mengalami hal serupa? Ayo sini curhat bareng sama aku :")) /siapa kamu

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca~ Sampai bertemu di kesempatan berikutnya~


End file.
